


Measure in Love

by NextTrickAnvils



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dimimari Week (Fire Emblem), F/M, Mental Health Issues, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23328172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NextTrickAnvils/pseuds/NextTrickAnvils
Summary: (Dimimari Week Day 4: Seasons)Different moments between Dimitri and Marianne through their year at the Officer's Academy.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Marianne von Edmund
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Measure in Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 4 of Dimimari Week: Seasons
> 
> Title is from Seasons of Love and if I ever use a RENT song for a fic title again, plz smack me. I just couldn't figure out a better title.

**~*~SPRING~*~**

Dimitri first meets her during the Great Tree Moon as students from all over Fodlan arrive at the Academy and try to make themselves at home.

He was simply passing by the stables when he heard her voice.

Now Dimitri was aware that eavesdropping was hardly becoming behavior for a prince. He could practically hear the lectures from his childhood tutors. But something about the conversation had him curious.

“You’re rather shy aren’t you? That’s alright, I… I’m not much for conversation, myself.”

Dimitri walks towards the stables as quietly as he can.

“Are you hungry? Here… O-oh! That tickles.”

For a brief moment, Dimitri blushes and worries that he may be intruding on a private moment between two lovers. He was about to leave the stables and forget his brief moment of impropriety until he heard the neigh of a horse followed by a girl’s laughter.

“Dorte, don’t eat it all so fast.”

He walks closer and closer and finally peeks inside to see a young woman smiling as she’s feeding one of the Monastery’s horses with one hand while the other pets the animal’s mane.

“Heh, heh. You must have been really hungry, Dorte.”

Dimitri smiles over the endearing sight and prepares to walk away and leave the young woman to her business… until he stumbled over an empty bucket.

Everything happened so quickly, Dimitri just recalls falling and hitting his head on the ground. He supposes it was better that he landed on the dirt of the stables rather than the cobblestone paths of the Monastery.

“Are you alright!?”

Dimitri opened his eyes and though his vision was hazy, he could make out brown eyes and messy blue hair. In response to her question, Dimitri merely groaned, “M-my head.”

Almost immediately he could feel his head being lifted and placed somewhere soft and a set of glowing hands hover over him as the pain in his head starts to vanish. His vision clears and he sees the same young woman from before, looking over him in concern.

“How do you feel now?”

“B-better, you have my thanks.”

As he sits up, it occurs to Dimitri that the “somewhere soft” his head was resting on was the woman’s lap and he starts to blush.

“I… um… I apologize.”

Dimitri fully stands up and offers the woman a proper bow.

“I am Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd. I’m to be serving as House Leader for the Blue Lions this year. May I ask for your name as well?”

She stands up but at the same time seems to curl into herself, avoiding eye contact with Dimitri.

“M-Marianne. Marianne Von Edmund.”

“Von Edmund? Ah, you’re from the Alliance then. Well I hope your house leader will guide you well, I admit I felt that he was rather… unique when we first met a few days ago.”

Marianne seemed to be tuning out the conversation, just barely nodding at Dimitri’s comment. Perhaps she just wanted some time alone.

Dimitri cleared his throat and gave Marianne one more bow, “Well again I apologize for bothering you. I shall take my leave. I hope to see more of you in the future, Marianne.”

But before he could walk away, Marianne spoke up.

“Wait… y-you should head to the infirmary to make sure you fully recovered. J-just in case.”

“Oh, thank you. I will.” Dimitri replied as he nodded

As he made his way to the infirmary, a gentle chuckle rang through his head.

_ “Such a sweet girl she was… but do not forget the reason you are here, dear little Prince.” _

“...Yes I know, step-mother.” Dimitri muttered quietly so that only they could hear

  
  


**~*~SUMMER~*~**

Everyone had been in a somber mood as they returned from the month’s mission.

Not that Dimitri could blame them. 

Facing off with Miklan was an ordeal in and of itself but then watching him transform into that… that monstrosity. Even the Professor seemed shaken by what they had all witnessed.

“Alright everyone, you… you did well on this mission. I need to-to speak with Lady Rhea. You are all dismissed.”

Dimitri watched as his classmates went their separate ways. Mercedes and Annette left together, Sylvain quickly walked off alone though Ingrid immediately followed, Felix said nothing but it was a safe assumption that he was heading to the training grounds, Ashe said he was going to be in his room, and Dedue informed everyone that he would be in the Greenhouse.

That left Dimitri alone with one other… Marianne

Initially Dimitri was thankful for the Professor asking Marianne for her assistance for this mission, needing more healers so Mercedes wouldn’t become so overwhelmed. 

But now seeing her staring at the ground with a blank expression, he wondered if they had made a terrible mistake.

“Marianne?”

No response.

“Marianne? Do you wish to speak about what we saw?”

Still no response and Dimitri was becoming worried.

“Mari-”

“I think… I’d like to be alone right now.”

“...Very well. Take as much time as you need.”

Thus without another word, Marianne walked away and Dimitri whispered a small prayer to the Goddess that she would be alright.

Later that evening as everyone ate dinner; Dimitri glanced around the Dining Hall, looking for that familiar shade of blue. Just a few tables away he could see (and hear) the Golden Deer but from where he sat, he could tell that one member was missing.

With a sigh, Dimitri stood up and excused himself. If he remembered correctly, Marianne’s room was on the same floor as his and one of the first few in the hall.

He approaches the door and gently knocks.

“Marianne? Are you in there? Are you alright?”

Dimitri could hear a startled gasp from the other side along with the sound of shuffling. Soon the door was opened and he was greeted by the sight of Marianne with her hair down and her uniform mostly undone.

“What are you doing here?” She asked

There was no anger or malice in her voice but rather genuine confusion.

“I noticed you weren’t with your classmates at the Dining Hall and I was growing concerned.”

“...I’m sorry Dimitri but you shouldn’t waste your concern on someone like me. I don’t deserve it.”

Dimitri sighed. How many times had he heard something similar from Dedue whenever he or Professor Byleth or any of their housemates tried to speak with him… 

...And how many times has Dimitri himself thought this way?

“Marianne… this isn’t about what you do or don’t deserve.”

Dimitri tentatively raised his hand towards Marianne.

“Please. I know we haven’t known each other for long but I consider you an ally… no, more than that, a friend. My offer from earlier still stands, if you wish to discuss what happened on the mission. I want to help you in any way I can.”

“I-I...”

To Dimitri’s surprise, Marianne pulled herself towards him and gripped his uniform jacket. He could hear her beginning to sob. A memory comes to him of his father comforting him after a nightmare. One hand would rub soothing circles on his back while the other would run fingers through his hair. 

Thus Dimitri begins to mimic his father, if Marianne found offense in his touch, she did not show it.

“I’m sorry.” He hears her mutter into his chest.

“Y-you shouldn’t have to...”

“Shh, it is alright, Marianne. I am not doing this because I have to but because I wish to. Would you like to get something to eat? I’m sure most of our classmates have headed out by now.”

“I… I suppose.”

With that, Marianne stepped away from Dimitri and went back into her room to readjust her uniform and tie her hair into a loose braid. When she came back out, she took Dimitri’s hand and despite a brief worry about his strength, he gave a gentle squeeze.

  
  


**_~*~AUTUMN~*~_ **

With a scream, Dimitri sits up in his bed...

Another nightmare… they always start to worsen around this time of year. As well as the ghosts...

_ “You are wasting time, my son.” _

“I… I’m… please I need more time. I’m doing the best I can, father.”

_ “The longer you take, the longer we suffer...” _

Dimitri bites his lip as he holds back a sob. 

The room is becoming suffocating… he needs to get out.

He grabs a spare cloak; steps outside his room and through the hall. He knows it’s far past curfew and Seteth would have some words with him if he was caught but Dimitri desperately needed the fresh air.

The cool winds of the mid autumn evening serve as a comfort, bringing Dimitri back to reality. Away from the memory of the searing flames surrounding him.

He doesn’t pay much mind to where exactly he’s walking until he starts hearing the sounds of horses. 

At first Dimitri worries that he’s trapped in another memory ( _ horses crying out… running away… one of them collapses and crushes their rider’s legs _ ) but then a gentle voice breaks through and helps him realize he is still at the Monastery.

“Shh, shh. It’s alright, let me get you a blanket.”

Dimitri looks up and sees the stables, lantern light pouring out from inside. He quietly walks towards them and is greeted by the sight of Marianne tending to the horses. She turns around and nearly jumps in surprise at the sight of Dimitri.

“O-oh, Dimitri. What are you doing out here so late?”

“I could ask you the same thing.”

Marianne’s face turns red as she looks away.

“I-I don’t… I can’t...”

“Marianne, you know I would not judge you. Did you not say before that you found in me someone who truly understood how you felt?”

She lets out a deep sigh, “I couldn’t sleep. I tried but there were… were nightmares. Every time I closed my eyes… I… all I could see was...”

Dimitri raises his hand in a stopping gesture.

“It’s alright, you do not need to elaborate if it hurts you to do so.”

“Oh, thank you.” 

Marianne then turned back to the horse she was tending and smiled.

“Regardless, I know I shouldn’t be out this late but I couldn’t stay in my room. I came here because the animals here have been a source of comfort for me since I arrived at the Monastery. W-was it the same for you?”

“...As far as the reason I stepped out, yes. I couldn’t get the cries of pain out of my head, the feeling of flames licking my flesh...”

But before Dimitri could continue, he felt a delicate finger on his lips.

“You said I should not have to relive my nightmare... so why would you force yourself to do the same?”

Dimitri gives her a small smile.

“You’re right, thank you.” He says as he gingerly takes her hand

It was at that moment that Dimitri realized that he had not been wearing gloves or gauntlets and at that moment, Marianne let out a gasp as she noticed the burn scars covering his hands.

“Y-your hands!”

“Years old, please do not worry.”

Images flash in his mind of his fourteen-year-old self trying to push burning debris off soldiers, having to remove his gloves when the heat became too much, tears blurring his vision as the pain...

Once again, Marianne’s voice broke through and stopped Dimitri from losing himself in his thoughts.

“I’m so sorry that you’ve had to...”

“No it’s alright.”

The two stayed quiet as Marianne lightly traced the scars on his hands. Her touch is feather light and Dimitri finds himself wishing for that touch to stay forever. It’s only when he lets out a small shuddering sigh that whatever trance the two fell into breaks.

“Sorry!” They both exclaimed at the same time

“...No it’s alri...” They both attempt to say

Then the two begin to laugh.

“Perhaps we should consider this a sign that we should both retire for the evening. Shall we walk together?”

“Oh um… sure.”

  
  


**~*~WINTER~*~**

While this was certainly not Dimitri’s first ball, it had been a while since he took part in one and thus found himself growing quickly tired.

Of course plenty of young women (along with a couple young men) wanted so much to dance with the Prince of Faergus and Dimitri tried his best to accommodate as many requests as he could... 

“Please Your Highness just one last dance!”

“Please give me a chance, Prince Dimitri!”

“The night is still young!”

But he had to confess… there was one person Dimitri wished he could dance with. He glances around the room and sighs when he cannot find her. He shouldn’t be surprised though, Marianne didn’t seem that enthusiastic about the Ball.

“Your Highness, are you alright?”

“Oh! My apologies for worrying you all. However… I feel that I need a moment alone.”

Dimitri walks away as his group of admirers shout to him to please a save dance for them. Before long the music and the voices of the crowds begin to fade and the young prince feels himself start to relax.

After everything he and his classmates had been through the past few months, it was good to have a simple pleasant evening to enjoy. He knows there will be another mission tomorrow and that the time for him to find his family’s killers is running out. But for now, he can take his time and hold onto a shred of joy.

From the corner of his eye, he sees someone. Did someone follow him?

Dimitri turns his head and sees Dedue walking out of the Goddess Tower alongside Professor Byleth (oddly with Dedue’s oversized coat over her shoulders). So that was where the two disappeared to, Dimitri supposes they also needed a break from the Ball.

Maybe… they had the right idea.

As soon as they were out of sight, Dimitri made his way to the Goddess Tower. He steps inside, careful of any loose or out of place stones.

His mind wanders and at some point he thinks of the legend passed around by his classmates. That if a man and woman each made a wish together on this night in the Goddess Tower, it would come true.

_ “Come on. You’re not so naive to believe in some foolish legend are you?” _

Dimitri shakes his head, “Of course not, Glenn.”

However it doesn’t stop him from thinking of what he would wish for…

The first thing that came to mind was a world who no one would be unjustly taken from those they loved. He could hear Glenn chastise him for being so naive, the same way he did when Dimitri, Sylvain, and Felix were caught doing something they shouldn’t have.

...Another idea that came to mind was…

“Dimitri?”

Dimitri quickly turned around and found Marianne standing before him, as if his thoughts had summoned her.

“Oh, good evening, Marianne. I suppose you also needed a break from the celebrations?”

“I… I’m not fond of big gatherings in the first place. I felt so overwhelmed that so many people kept asking me to dance. I was hoping to have some time alone here.”

“I see… I suppose I ruined that plan but I can leave if you...”

“Wait! Actually… I don’t mind if it’s you. In fact… do you know the legend about the Goddess Tower?”

“Heh, heh I’d say it’d be hard to find a soul here who hasn’t heard of it.”

Marianne shyly smiled and Dimitri felt his heart beating faster.

“Well since we’re here maybe we could...”

“What would you wish for, Marianne?”

“...I’d rather keep that to myself. What about you?”

“...I admit there’s a lot I’d wish for… I don’t know where I’d start… perhaps something simple...”

With that, Dimitri offered his hand towards Marianne.

“I wish you would do me the honor of a dance tonight...”

Marianne blushed and stared at him.

“You’re not serious… are you…?”

“If you do not wish to, I understand and I will not force you. I apologize for making you uncomfortable.” Dimitri said as he began to lower his hand

Dimitri then put his hands together in prayer, “Let’s just...”

But then to his surprise, Marianne placed a hand on top of his own.

“...I wouldn’t mind...could you take off your gauntlets?”

He stared at her as he could feel his own face turning red.

Were it anyone else asking, Dimitri would have refused. But Marianne had seen his scars, she had been gentle with them, and he could trust her.

He takes his hands away from hers and gently removes the gauntlets and places them on the floor. Dimitri presents his hand once again and this time, Marianne takes it.

With only the faint sound of the ball providing their music, the two dance in the Goddess Tower.

_ “I must admit… there is one wish I have… perhaps it is a selfish one but it is what I feel. I wish to remain by your side, Marianne… and you, mine.” _

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: At one point there was going to be an extra Spring in the end in Marianne's POV as she's watching Dimitri fall apart. But when I asked friends on the Dimimari server, they said they wanted sweet and hopeful. So there ya go, guys. ;)
> 
> Also thank you to some folks on that server for mentioning the headcanon that Dimitri has burn scars on his hands.
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr @ https://nexttrickanvils.tumblr.com/ and Twitter @ https://twitter.com/NextTrickAnvils


End file.
